


Messy

by Introvertedintellect350



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Kissing, Missing Scene, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, captainswan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 17:05:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9334517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Introvertedintellect350/pseuds/Introvertedintellect350
Summary: Killian and Emma hardly get the little quiet moments they deserve, so I decided to give them one.





	

Everything about Emma Swan's life was messy. Her house, her relationships, her family, her town, her job, even her hair and the kisses she gave Killian when they finally laid down to bed that night after yet another thoroughly exhausting day. She would have her glasses on - they were much more comfortable than contacts - and her hair would be down and unbrushed as she leaned against the pillows and Killian's chest while they read their respective books Belle had recommended to them from the library. It was difficult for her to enjoy fairy tales anymore, considering she literally lived with Captain Hook and her parents were Snow White and Prince Charming; but still the book Belle had given her this month was entertaining. A nondescript girl living a comfortable life, without magic or living fairy tales and evil villains. 

"Wouldn't it be nice," she asked suddenly, looking up from her book to Killian, "to live a normal life? Without all this....mess? Without all this magic and villains and things trying to kill us regularly?"

"The mess is what makes it exciting, love, isn't it?" He replied quietly, nudging her glasses gently up the bridge of her nose with his hook. "You've even said it yourself: what would you be if not the Savior?"

"I know, I know...I just, sometimes I think about when Henry and I lived back in Boston without our memories of any of this and I nearly married Walsh, and then you came along and jogged my memory. What if you hadn't given me that potion and instead just gained my trust in that life I had and we could have lived a different life? Just you, me, and Henry?" 

"I know you were happy there, Swan, but you know that even if that had happened and you and I were together in a different city, you would still be looking for your parents and Walsh would still be a monster and things in Storybrooke would still be happening, without you to help save them. Being the savior is who you are, and I don't want to change that. I don't think you do either." Killian looked steadily at her, and Emma nodded slowly, looking away for a few moments. 

"You're right. Even in a different life things would be messy, so I should just embrace this mess with my family and you and Henry, instead of wanting a different kind of mess without the rest of my family." She said slowly, her gaze wandering back to his. She took her glasses off and turned to set them on her nightstand, and spoke again as she turned back around. "Even if the mess here is a little more dangerous, I wouldn't be me if Regina's Dark Curse had never happened."

"Aye," he agreed with a slight nod, "So let's embrace this mess, shall we?" 

"Let's," Emma agreed, giving him a smile and leaning in for a kiss which, just like her life, was a beautiful and chaotic mess that lasted much longer than it should have.


End file.
